This is a multicenter, placebo-controlled, parallel study of polyunsaturated lecithin on the progression of fibrosis to cirrhosis in patients with alcoholic liver damage. Its objective is to evaluate the preventive effect of polyunsaturated lecithin and to assess the corresponding changes in hepatic collagen measured directly (by liver biopsy) and indirectly (by propeptide changes in the blood). The effect of lecithin on histologic parameters of steatosis, inflammation, and necrosis will also be assessed.